This invention pertains to infant carriers of the type adapted to be worn by an adult and more particularly to such a carrier made of flexible fabric and having a separate head rest.
As mothers have become increasingly free from home chores and are able to get out into society, means for convenient carrying of infants have become popular. Those carriers often take the form of back pack devices and, more recently, similar devices adapted to hold the infant to the front of the adult doing the carrying.
Usually, the carrier includes openings for the legs of the infant, but except for that feature, there are no great variations. Some carriers are full pouch or pocket like carriers into which the infant is placed from above. Some are only strap type carriers. In nearly all carriers, the placement of the infant into the device safely and conveniently is of concern.
By the present invention, a carrier is provided in which the placement of the infant is relatively easy and safe because the back support for the infant is detachable and drops away while the infant is held. Further, a removable head rest for the infant is provided for safe support of the infant's head.